1. Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic industry is developed, the required value of reliability of a semiconductor device, e.g., operation continuity, uniformity of operation or resistance to the external environment, has been gradually increased. In an analog circuit, as the size of the semiconductor device is reduced, operation uniformity of the analog circuit may be degraded. Accordingly, in order to reduce the size of the semiconductor device, there is a need to improve the operation uniformity of the analog circuit.